


Обратный отсчет

by WTF Vanya Vanya and the World 2021 (fandom_Vanya_Vanya_and_the_World)



Series: WTF21 спецквест - божественное [2]
Category: Hip Hop RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M, Mystical Creatures, Out of Character, Supernatural - Freeform
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-06
Updated: 2021-03-06
Packaged: 2021-03-12 11:42:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,973
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29884044
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Vanya_Vanya_and_the_World/pseuds/WTF%20Vanya%20Vanya%20and%20the%20World%202021
Summary: Готовиться к Апокалипсису надо заранее. Именно так рассуждали и Рай, и Ад, отправляя своих агентов на поиски Антихриста. Насколько успешной оказалась их деятельность, вам еще предстоит узнать. А пока… Отсчет пошел.
Relationships: Охра/Гриша, Рудбой/Фаллен, мирон/слава
Series: WTF21 спецквест - божественное [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2197140
Comments: 2
Kudos: 12
Collections: Level 5: Спецквест 2021 (божественное)





	Обратный отсчет

**Часть 1. Короткая. Не буди Охру, пока не отсохло**  
**Энное количество лет назад. Где-то на нижних кругах Ада**  
В просторном каменном зале, больше похожем на огромный колодец, на дне которого плещется лава, уже было весьма шумно. Куча разнокалиберных демонов ютилась на трибунах, что-то рьяно обсуждая. В силу разных возрастов, характеров и знаний, ругались они на десятках языков, половина из которых были вымершими. Тем не менее, все присутствующие прекрасно понимали, по каким причинам их тут могли собрать, но прийти к единому мнению никак не получалось.  
Внезапно по залу пронеслось громогласное "Тихо!", разбиваясь на десятки разных слов из чужих языков.  
Как ни странно, но воцарилась тишина, и почтенный Астарот недовольно оглядел присутствующих. Первого заместителя правителя Ада боялись и уважали, а раз именно он взял слово, то дело действительно касалось мира людей.  
— Полагаю, тут уже все наслышаны о появляющихся знамениях, — уже более спокойно продолжил Астарот. — Четыре из тринадцати, если быть точным. А это значит, что грядет пришествие Антихриста. И крайне важно найти его раньше, чем это сделают другие, ведь не только мы видим знамения. Поэтому все, кто ведет активную работу в мире людей, должны присматриваться к происходящим событиям и моментально докладывать мне обо всех знаковых явлениях. Думаю, не стоит объяснять, как важно все происходящее, но отмечу, что особенно отличившихся ждет награда от Повелителя.  
Астарот не стал ничего договаривать, но все и так поняли, что собрание закончилось и подробностей ждать не стоит. Довольно скоро зал опустел, а Астарот вместе с еще четырьмя демонами спустился на неучтенный круг ада. Это место было предано забвению, стерлось из памяти тысяч демонов, что когда-то тут бывали, но ситуация требовала радикальных мер, потому пятеро самых влиятельных демонов неспешно шагали по запыленному коридору.  
— Я все еще считаю, что это провальная идея, — прокряхтел старческим голосом Вельзевул. — У нас есть десяток достойных детей Ада, которые возьмутся за эту работу.  
— Но ни один из них не сможет выполнить ее так, как это сделает он. К тому же выбор делал Повелитель, — вмешался Белиал, брезгливо сковырнув кончиком хвоста со стены закоптившуюся плоть. Он очень трепетно относился к чистоте и порядку в Аду, так что нахождение на этом кругу было для него своеобразным испытанием.  
— И все же... — начал было Вельзевул, но замолчал, поскольку они уже подошли к нужной двери.  
Огромная массивная дверь была покрыта сотнями древних символов, которые едва заметно светились беловатым светом, не давая выбраться наружу тому, кто сидел за этой дверью.  
Тяжко вздохнув, Вельзевул монотонно начал читать заклинания, пока Белиал производил необходимые действия с самой дверью, последовательно нажимая на нужные символы. Когда все было закончено, по коридору разнесся протяжный звук отпираемой двери, которую не двигали несколько тысяч лет, но ничего не произошло. Разве что символы перестали светиться.  
Демоны удивленно переглянулись.  
— И что происходит?  
— Понятия не имею, мы сделали все правильно, дверь должна была открыться, — раздраженно ответил Белиал, но тут на его лице проскользнуло озарение, и он бешено заорал: — Охра, твою поганую мать, ты там изнутри заперся, что ли?!  
Теперь по коридору пронесся приглушенный смех, который даже у бывалых демонов вызывал оскомину. Вслед за смехом раздался скрипучий голос:  
— Не думаю, что Лилит обрадуется, когда узнает, что ты назвал ее поганой. — Прямо возле рога Белиала клацнули белые клыки и тут же исчезли. — И да, заперся. Мне, знаете ли, даже спустя эти тысячелетия все еще противно видеть ваши морды, так что я, пожалуй, не буду открывать. Но если скажете пароль.... то я подумаю.  
— Какой еще нахрен пароль, — прорычал Белиал, уже с трудом сдерживая гнев.  
— Понятия не имею, но без него не пущу. И вообще, чего это вы забыли здесь, я вас в гости не звал.  
Астарот похлопал Белиала по плечу, намекая, чтобы тот немного подостыл (причем и в прямом смысле, поскольку демон уже начал дымиться от ярости), пока он возьмет на себя переговоры.  
— Охра, друг мой, — начал демон. — Мы все, в том числе и ты тоже, прекрасно понимаем, почему ты оказался заперт здесь. Но Повелитель даровал тебе шанс получить полное помилование.  
Он замолчал, ожидая какой-нибудь реакции. Но вокруг было тихо, и Астарот воспринял это, как высшую степень расположения Охры, а потому продолжил:  
— Антихрист пробуждается. Он сам еще вряд ли понимает, что из себя представляет, а может, уже разобрался в своей сущности и великом предназначении. Но крайне важно найти его и дать наставника, который сможет обучить и направить. Повелитель решил, что именно ты достоин этой чести.  
Тень возле Астарота задрожала, а после медленно начала подниматься вверх, превращаясь в размытый силуэт ростом с человека, теневым хвостом, ушами и широченной клыкастой улыбкой, которой позавидовал бы Чеширский Кот.  
— И как, по-твоему, я должен буду его искать? — проскрипел Охра.  
— Если бы мы знали, то отправили бы рядового беса на поиски, — встрял в разговор Вельзевул. — Единственное, что смог увидеть Оракул, так это что Антихрист будет тесно связан с одним из последних творений Повелителя.  
— И чем же еще Великий проклял людей?  
Верховные демоны переглянулись, тяжко вздохнули и единодушно ответили:  
— Русским рэпом.  
  
**Часть 2. Сумбурная. Демон в печень, никто не вечен**  
Сборы проходили очень суматошно: на Охру надевали сложнейшие артефакты, а он их незаметно снимал и убирал обратно в сундук. Только на десятом круге Белиал осознал, что цепь нефилима держит в руках не первый раз.  
— Да стой ты спокойно, это все не шутки. Ты хоть понимаешь, что Повелитель ищет своего сына? И учти, Охра, у тебя на поиски всего 16 лет.  
— Чего?! Вы издеваетесь, я вам что, ищейка раевская какая-то? Там семь миллиардов человек, как я за 16 лет найду одного нужного.  
— Или одну, — вставила злобно Абаддон. — Я зря, что ли, среди людей феминизм продвигаю?  
  
**_16 лет до Апокалипсиса_**  
После неприятного перемещения Охра все же попал в мир людей. Паря в воздухе над ухоженной территорий, обнесенной старинными зданиями, демон широко улыбнулся. Свобода. Как же давно он о ней мечтал. Но из всех артефактов ему все же успели в клык ввинтить один, который сильно ослаблял врожденные способности, и теперь Охра не мог долго существовать без привязки к человеку. Он должен был к кому-то подселяться, чтобы черпать силы и иметь возможность коммуникации через выбранного человека.  
— Кого же выбрать? — задумчиво протянул демон, рассматривая людей внизу. Тут взгляд зацепился за паренька, сидевшего одиноко на скамейке и строчившего на листе бумаги какой-то текст, попутно как-то необычно этот текст зачитывая. Охре эта странная вещь понравилась, поэтому он плавно спикировал вниз, принял форму черного зубастого кота и уселся на лавочку рядом с парнем.  
— Пс, носатый, здаров. Чо как, сап бро, все дела. — У Охры уже устанавливалась ментальная связь с парнем, и знания об этом мире потоком лились в демоническое сознание.  
Парень удивленно оторвался от листка и огляделся в поисках звавшего.  
— Да тут я, тут, сюды смотри.  
— Какого хуя? — пробормотал парень, глядя на странного кота. Темнокожая девушка на соседней лавке опасливо поглядела на него, потому что сама ничего рядом с парнем не видела.  
— Не, я могу рассказать какого. Но, боюсь, Бели не обрадуется, что я его хуем назвал. Хочешь сделку?  
— Ага, я тебе душу, а ты мне популярность. Знаю я эти сделки, я Гете еще на первом курсе в оригинале прочитал.  
— Да сдалась мне твоя душа. — Кот лениво зевнул, ненароком показав два стройных ряда клыков. — Я тебе даю удачу, а ты за это в любой момент будешь готов сорваться с места и поехать туда, куда я тебе скажу. Обещаю, буду просить редко, только по самым важным случаям. Мне просто человечка одного найти надо. Тут такое дело, начальство за сына переживает, нужно приглядеть за малым.  
— А не пошел бы ты на хрен. Мне бы из Оксфорда не вылететь, а ты тут про поиски.  
Парень запихал бумаги в сумку и спешно пошел прочь от лавки, оставив демона в одиночестве. Но ментальная связь так и не разорвалась.  
  
**_Все еще 16 лет до Апокалипсиса_**  
— Хей, Мироха, да ну хорош отмораживаться от меня. Я же знаю, что ты меня видишь. — Охра летал вокруг парня, пока тот пытался внимательно слушать лектора. — Я ж не отстану, пока ты хотя бы не выслушаешь мое предложение полностью. Мы можем вместе составить контракт, где ты пропишешь все условия, которые захочешь. О, смотри, у той девахи труханы над юбкой торчат, хе-хе.  
— Тебе сколько лет, демонюга? Что за подростковые радости.  
— А ты посиди пару тысяч лет взаперти и не так будешь радоваться человеческим прелестям. У женщин ягодицы вообще одно из самых вкусных мест, чтоб ты знал.  
Мирон поморщился и вновь попытался сосредоточиться на лекции.  
  
**_Те же 15 лет до Апокалипсиса_**  
— Видал, как мы круто ушли от кулака! А я говори-и-ил, говорил же, что буду удачу приносить!  
— Ага, а что ж ты не спас меня от следующего удара в живот-то?  
— Ну это…оно для дела нужно. Вот увидишь, всему есть свои причины.  
— Блядь, я явно еще пожалею о том, что пошел на сделку.  
  
**_15 лет до Апокалипсиса_**  
Мирон сидел на кровати, бездумно глядя в одну точку на стене. Так он сидел уже почти час, ни разу не шелохнувшись и лишь изредка моргая. Даже Охре стало неуютно от такого состояния своего напарника.  
— Да хорош, Мирох, нормально все. Подумаешь, какой-то там диагноз поставили.  
— А ты не понимаешь, что это из-за тебя в том числе?  
— Да ладно? А как я связан с маниакально-депрессивным психозом? Я ж всегда на позитиве, ты чего. Кто тебя вытаскивает на все тусы из раза в раз, а?  
— Ага, а кто высасывает всю мою энергию, что вообще ни сил, ни желания ни на что не остается?  
— Ну ты это, совсем уж не передергивай. Я же для дела, а не просто так. Честно тебе скажу, Мирошик, мне и самому это неприятно — больно уж ты мне люб стал, как о родном забочусь. Вот хоть верь, хоть нет, но так и есть.  
Мирон только печально усмехнулся и повалился на кровать, проваливаясь в глубокий сон.  
  
**_8 лет до Апокалипсиса_**  
— Мироня, собирайся, мы возвращаемся в Питер. Срочно!  
— Зачем?  
— Ну…надо.  
— Нет уж, пока не объяснишь, я нихуя не сдвинусь с места.  
— Ой, ну я уловил там присутствие того, кого ищу. Я прям уверен, что нащупал ниточку к нему, главное не упустить. Так что давай, переделывай планы так, чтоб мы сейчас туда рванули, закругляйся.  
  
**_8 лет до Апокалипсиса_**  
— Да ты заебал, у тебя в голове хрен пойми что. Тут и без меня ада хватает, я вон к Ваньку свалю, — взвыл Охра, разрывая ментальную связь с Мироном.  
  
**_5 минут спустя_**  
— Бля, у этого не лучше.  
  
**_Еще через 5 минут_**  
— Хочу выступать! Все меня услышали, да, да, а? Мироха, прикинь, буду с тобой вместе на сцене, но не в тебе, а рядом, классно же.  
— А ты не забыл, что тебе чувачка найти надо.  
— Да помню я, но у меня еще семь лет в запасе, успеется. Ванек, ты как, за? У тебя же вон какой талант, че ты вообще сидишь непонятно где. Только это, давайте я буду сам за себя выступать, договорились?  
— Ты, блядь, демон, который в меня вселился. Даже странно, что ты спрашиваешь.  
— Ну мы же друзья, мне важно твое мнение. И мнение Мирохи тоже. Я, конечно, все равно сделаю так, как захочу, но мнение ваше важно.  
  
**Часть 3. Решительная. Тише-тише, Гриша слышит**  
**_5 лет до Апокалипсиса. Где-то в Раю_**  
Вся небесная канцелярия стояла на ушах. И, вопреки привычным проблемам с документацией по душам, в этот раз все было максимально серьезно. Архангел Михаил возился в небольшой комнатке с точной копией земного шара, которая занимала практически все пространство. На нем то и дело сверкали всполохи огня или света, передавая местоположение всех душ на планете. Михаил хмурил брови и время от времени крутил шар, чтобы увидеть нужную страну или место.  
— Вы меня вызывали, Михаил? — В комнату заглянул ангел с ярко-рыжей копной волос, над которой парил светящийся нимб.  
— А, Гавриил, заходи, у меня для тебя есть задание.  
Ангел протиснулся в комнату, подумал немного, прикидывая, стоит ли сразу разочаровывать архангела или сначала выслушать задание, и все же виновато произнес:  
— Простите, светлейший, но я не Гавриил, а Гришаил. Вы мое имя всегда путаете, поэтому секретарь за мной и отправил, решив, что меня ищете.  
— Я так давно не видел брата, что совершенно забыл, как он выглядит, — пробормотал Михаил и, словно впервые увидев Гришаила, спросил: — А Гавриил где?  
— Никто не знает. Уже несколько веков, как он покинул Рай, и лишь иногда где-то на Земле его встречают наши сотрудники.  
Архангел кивнул и продолжил изучать изменения на шаре. Казалось, он напрочь забыл об ангеле в комнате, а тот старался особо не привлекать внимания, но и уйти не решался. Так прошло несколько минут, пока нимб Гришаила не начал мигать, норовя и вовсе погаснуть. Ангел задрал голову вверх, глядя на это безобразие, и со всей дури шлепнул ладонью по нимбу. Человеческий метод «ударить посильнее» работал безотказно даже в Раю — нимб засветил с новой силой, и Гришаил довольно шмыгнул носом, чем вновь привлек внимание начальника.  
— А, Гавриил, ты пришел, — пробормотал архангел, и на этот раз Гришаил не стал его поправлять. — От серафимов поступило задание, и я думаю, что ты с ним справишься лучше всех. Из достоверных источников нам стало известно, что Антихрист на Земле, и осталось несколько лет до его пробуждения. Ад уже отправил на его поиски одного из самых своих мерзких демонов, так что у нас совсем мало времени, чтобы его опередить и добраться до Антихриста первыми. Все необходимые документы на обретение телесной оболочки в людском мире уже подписаны, зайдешь в бухгалтерию, оставишь свой нимб в залог, а потом в отделе снабжения получишь тело и портал для отправки. Торопись, брат мой, мы должны помешать грядущему Апокалипсису. И знай — мы всегда тебе поможем.  
Гришаил замер, пытаясь переварить услышанное. По всему выходило, что тут действительно требовался архангел, и уж куда ему, простому рядовому ангелу, лезть в дела высших чинов. Но Гавриила уже давно никто нигде не видел, а Гришаил веками мечтал побывать в мире людей. Да и его амбициозность не позволяла отказаться от дела такой важности. Как-никак, он был неплохой ищейкой. Пусть и в Раю.  
В итоге, взвесив все за и против, рыжий ангел бодро воскликнул:  
— Так точно, светлейший, я не подведу Вас!  
— Вот это славно, это хорошо. Ступай, брат мой.  
Похлопав Гришаила по плечу, архангел снова вернулся к созерцанию земного шара. А Гришаил уже вовсю спешил в бухгалтерию, где на удивление быстро удалось разобраться с документацией, а потом в снабжение.  
— Распишитесь вот тут, здесь и под этой адамовой печатью, — без особого интереса гундосила миловидная девица с нимбом, подсвечивающимся зеленым. — Краткая инструкция по эксплуатации выданного тела: беречь от перегрузок и человеческих опасностей; тело смертное, но имеет в запасе девять жизней. Попрошу вернуть по истечении задания с запасом хотя бы в две жизни. Тело стареет, но гораздо медленнее, чем аналогичное у сородичей. За серьезную порчу, утрату или намеренную утилизацию тела взимается штраф и переход на должность купидона. Портал разовый, обратное возвращение в Рай только по словесной печати с использованием пентаграммы. Мы вам это все зашили в подсознание тела, так что при необходимости сможете легко воспроизвести. Удачного пути.  
Последнее пожелание не отличалось энтузиазмом, но Гришаил все равно радостно улыбнулся девушке, предвкушая грядущие приключения. Он все размышлял о том, каким будет его земное тело. Девять жизней — это очень много. Наверняка ему достанется нечто мощное, опасное и величественное.  
С этими мыслями он взялся за портал и перенесся на Землю. Когда же первое головокружение от перемещения прошло, Гришаил огляделся, пытаясь свыкнуться с ощущениями. Все вокруг казалось каким-то огромным и массивным, будто попал в мир великанов.  
«Странно, я был уверен, что мир людей максимально похож на Рай, но здесь все совершенно иное», — хотел сказать Гришаил, но вышло только:  
— Мяяяяяу.  
Искра. Буря. Озарение.  
«Мне дали тело кота?! Да чтоб вас всех аспид поганый яблоками нашинковал!» — злобно выругался Гришаил, но окружающие увидели лишь маленького пушистого котенка, агрессивно шипевшего на нечто невидимое.  
— О, а вот этот воин точно мой. — Над Гришаилом склонился молодой человек, от которого ангел сразу же почуял очень сильную сверхъестественную энергию. И раз уж все равно нужно было заниматься поисками Антихриста, то стоило начать с сущностей как раз с такой энергетикой, — Будешь Григорием, то бишь Гришей, согласен?  
Котенок громко мяукнул и боднул парня в предплечье, выражая свое согласие. А чуть позже он узнал, что его человека зовут Иван, но многие называют Фалленом.  
  
**Часть 4. Обворожительная. Не грози южному Хабаровску, попивая сок у себя в Питере**  
**_5 лет до Апокалипсиса. Санкт-Петербург_**  
Квартира, в которую Фаллен вернулся уже с новым питомцем, Грише понравилась. Как и любой ангел, он хорошо улавливал эмоциональный фон, и тут царила очень приятная его духу атмосфера. Ангелы всегда любили творческих людей именно за это ощущение. Но при этом и нечто устрашающее и опасное давило на Гришу одновременно извне и отовсюду. В первый же день, когда Фаллен уснул, котенок выбрался на балкон, забрался по стене на крышу и оглядел город. Кошачьи глаза заметно искажали обзор, но зато помогали лучше видеть человеческие ауры. Где-то там бродил Антихрист, возможно, еще не до конца пробудившийся, но уже ставший бомбой замедленного действия. И именно ему, Гришаилу, предстояло это бомбу ликвидировать.  
Наутро Гриша проснулся от того, что кто-то его уверенно прижал к себе, тиская и потираясь бородатой щекой о рыжую шерсть.  
— Ну какой же ты милый, Гришка, я прям не могу.  
Фаллен сюсюкался, словно мамка с ребенком, наглаживая котенка. Тот недовольно мяукнул и попытался выбраться из объятий, но парень оказался сильнее.  
— Да что ты себе позволяешь, человечишка! Я уважаемый ангел в Раю, у меня важнейшая миссия на носу, а ты со мной сюсюкаешься! — зашипел Гриша, кусая Фаллена за руку и, неожиданно для себя, передавая ему часть своей силы.  
То ли от боли, то ли от неожиданности, но Фаллен выпустил котенка, который успешно приземлился на постель, и настороженно пробормотал:  
— Или я вчера слишком сильно ужрался, или мой кот разговаривает.  
— Ты что ж, меня понимаешь?  
— Ебать, и правда разговаривает!  
Фаллен метнулся в дальний угол, схватил первое, что попалось под руку, и попытался обороняться. Первым попавшимся оказался лифчик последней ночевавшей у него девушки. С секунду поразмыслив и решив, что несолидно защищаться нижним женским бельем от маленького котенка, будь тот хоть трижды опасным, Фаллен выбросил лифчик. Зато вместо этого поднял кулаки, готовый обороняться.  
— Успокойся, Иван, я не причиню тебе зла. У ангелов, коим я являюсь, просто нет такой функции, ведь мы созданы из света и добра.  
— Ага, скажи это Люциферу, — хмыкнул Фаллен, но руки все же опустил, глядя на то, как котенок забавно поморщился от упоминания падшего ангела. — Так что же, реально ангел?  
— Реально. И если прислушаешься к своим ощущениям, то поймешь, что это правда.  
Фаллен прислушался. Кроме гула в ушах ничего не услышал, но почему-то мгновенно поверил всему, что говорил котенок.  
— Так ты мой ангел-хранитель, получается?  
— Нет, не совсем. Я тут по личным делам, но предлагаю заключить сделку...  
— Ага, как демоны делают.  
— А демоны по-твоему кто? Первородные демоны вообще-то бывшие ангелы, так что нам всем эта опция доступна. И вообще, не перебивай. Предлагаю сделку — я у тебя живу, иногда в твоем теле перемещаюсь по городу, а за это я по мере своих возможностей защищаю тебя от всех напастей. Поверь мне, защита ангела дорогого стоит.  
— Что-то мне подсказывает, что выбора у меня все равно нет.  
— Правильно подсказывает. Но ты не волнуйся, я особых проблем не доставлю.  
  
**_Все еще 5 лет до Апокалипсиса. Квартира Фаллена_**  
— Вань, мне она не нравится.  
— Ну и пусть не нравится, встречаться-то мне с ней, а не тебе.  
— У нее неприятная аура, но пока еще дремлющая. Ты учти, если вдруг что, я приму меры.  
— Это какие же? В тапки ей нассышь, что ли?  
— Ой все. Я же о тебе беспокоюсь, неблагодарный.  
  
**_Те же 5 лет до Апокалипсиса. Квартира Славы_**  
— Слав, ты учти, Гриша не простой кот, он очень умный и все понимает.  
— Да я уже понял, что он у тебя особенный, но ты не боись, мы с ним вроде даже поладили, можете смело ехать отдыхать.  
— Что поладили, я даже не сомневаюсь, ты ему явно нравишься. Один из немногих, между прочим.  
— Однозначно, это то, ради чего стоило жить.  
  
**_Несколькими днями позже. Квартира Фаллена_**  
— Гришань, ты что-то пиздец какой потерянный. Все нормально?  
— Да как тебе сказать... Я видел то, чего не хотел бы видеть.  
— А вот с этого места поподробнее.  
— Ты не хочешь этого знать.  
— Нет уж, вот после таких слов я точно хочу знать. Что ты вообще за ангел такой, который интригует аки демон.  
— Ладно, сам напросился. Пока я жил у Славы, он пару раз дрочил на видео с тем лысым рэпером носатым. Я в ваших этих музыкантах не разбираюсь, но Слава его постоянно вспоминает в разговорах.  
— Хм, вот как. Интересно.  
— Что-то не нравится мне твоя улыбка, Ванечка.  
  
**_4 года до Апокалипсиса. Квартира Замая_**  
Слава с трудом дождался, когда ему откроют дверь, наспех разулся и пролетел на кухню, где уже сидел Фаллен с Гришей на руках. Запыхавшийся с дороги рэпер потрепал кота по макушке, на что тот одобрительно обмурчал пришедшего, и уселся за стол.  
— Короче, все решено, никто не соскочет, но пройдет в «Опере». — Слава перевел дыхание и принял банку пива от Замая. — Пиздец, до сих пор не верю, что это реально случится. У меня будет шанс выебать Оксимирона на баттле.  
Фаллен усмехнулся, переглянувшись с Гришей, и заметил:  
— Такое чувство, что ты его просто выебать хочешь, а не на баттле.  
— Да уж нахуй, наверняка он даже во время секса слишком болтливый, — выпалил Слава после короткого замешательства и тут же спрятался за банкой.  
  
**_4 года до Апокалипсиса. Квартира Мирона_**  
— Мирох, ты уверен, что вот со всей этой чушней выиграешь? Ты же баттлиться будешь, а не проповеди читать. — За годы, проведенные в теле Рудбоя, Охра научился транслировать свою речь сразу в голову обоих друзей, поэтому теперь Рудбою не нужно было лишний раз уступать управление телом демону, чтобы тот высказался.  
— Да я и не хочу его побеждать, если честно.  
— На кой хрен тогда вообще ввязался в это? — Тут уж заинтересовался и Рудбой.  
— Да бля, он такой настойчивый был, то и дело мелькал у меня в инфополе, мне стало интересно, что за Гнойный. Хочу с ним познакомиться поближе. Вы же не будете отрицать, что он умеет к себе притягивать внимание. Вот и я попался.  
— Твое право, дружище, но учти, ставку в этом баттле я буду делать на него.  
  
**_4 года до Апокалипсиса. Клуб «Опера»_**  
Баттл между Оксимироном и Гнойным закончился с разгромным счетом и сумел привлечь внимание даже далекой от рэп-баттлов аудитории. Как только огласили решение судей, а толпа зрителей взорвалась диким ором, и Охра, и Гришаил почувствовали то, чего так долго ждали. Это нельзя было ни с чем спутать, та мощь, которая захлестнула их обоих, была слишком инородной, и ничто на Земле и за ее пределами не могло сравниться с этим.  
И пока все веселились, двое Иванов замерли посреди беснующейся толпы. Если бы в тот момент в клубе был бы хоть кто-то, способный заметить сверхъестественное, то он бы увидел, как из спины Фаллена пробились призрачные ангельские крылья, а на стене позади Рудбоя появилась тень с клыкастой улыбкой. Они стояли так с полминуты, вокруг сновали люди, но даже сквозь них Вани видели друг друга и созданий, поселившихся в их телах.  
— Ванес, это происходит. Он пробуждается. — Охра говорил с трудом, пытаясь удержаться в теле своего человека.  
— Антихрист твой?  
— Да. И это пиздец  
— Ну и где он?  
— В этом вся проблема. Он везде.  
Между тем у противоположной стены Фаллен старался унять накатившее головокружение.  
— Это что, блядь, было такое сейчас?  
— Антихрист пробудился. Это очень плохо, значит, у меня все меньше времени на то, чтобы его найти и предотвратить грядущий Апокалипсис.  
— А ты его уже чувствуешь хоть?  
— Да хуй там был, он словно повсюду. Его сила давит и плющит меня не по-детски.  
Фаллен понял, что дело совсем плохо, потому что Гриша никогда не матерился, особенно так. Да и состояние ангела, пусть и отдаленно, но передавалось ему, так что пока Фаллен только вздохнул, совершенно не представляя, чем может помочь.  
— Мне совсем нехорошо что-то, Ванечка. Нужно скорее вернуться в мое тело, иначе меня просто выкинет в астральный мир, и я никогда не смогу вернуться.  
— Понял. Давай сначала мы тебя подлатаем, а потом уже займемся поисками твоего Антихриста.  
  
**Часть 5. Наступающая. Семь раз отмерь — один раз забей и иди рэповать**  
**_3 года до Апокалипсиса. Квартира Рудбоя_**  
— Вань, а Вань. Хочешь я тебе секрет расскажу?  
— Ебать ты сплетник, Охра.  
— То есть не хочешь?  
— Ебать я любопытный.  
— А, значит, все же хочешь. Короче, Яныч уже месяц ведет активную переписку не абы с кем, а с многоликим королем.  
— Напомни, кого это ты так почтительно обзываешь?  
— Да Славка этот ваш, из Антихайпа который. И, судя по настроению Мирохи, ему очень по душе эта переписка.  
— Ну раз по душе, то пусть общаются.  
  
**_2 года до Апокалипсиса. Бар «Между Раем и Адом»_**  
Маленький, но уютный бар был неприметным, а иной раз казалось, что и вовсе отваживал прохожих от входной двери. Да и не удивительно, ведь сюда чаще всего заглядывали небесные создания и подземные жители. Вот тут-то Охра и договорился встретиться с ангелом Гришаилом. Еще с того памятного дня баттла демону не давало покоя присутствие Гриши в городе, и пару раз они даже сталкивались в процессе поисков Антихриста. Каждая встреча заканчивалась стычкой и травмами для их людей, но Охра старательно прятал эти воспоминания от Рудбоя, предпочитая не беспокоить того лишними тревогами.  
Поначалу Охра отнесся к ангелу с максимальной осторожностью, ведь абы кого не послали бы на поиски погибели людской. Но когда Гриша однажды предстал перед ним в образе рыжего кота, воспринимать его серьезно стало просто невозможно. А однажды Гриша и вовсе сделал совершенно безумное предложение — встретиться и поговорить. И если древний демон с радостью был готов броситься в любую авантюру, то подобное действие от молодого ангела казалось чем-то из ряда вон выходящим. Этим-то Гриша и зацепил Охру, отчего тот не раздумывая назначил дату и время. И в этот раз он решил не скрывать ничего от Рудбоя. И более того, открыл все скрытые воспоминания.  
А посмотреть там было на что. Редко когда человек взмывает в воздух на десятки метров и дерется с кем-то на такой высоте. И так же редко посреди улицы на человека нападает агрессивный кот, которого в ответ отправляют точным пинком в окно на третьем этаже ближайшего здания со словами «да ты заебал, ангельский высер». Охра все эти моменты пересмотрел с особой теплотой, а вот Рудбой остался недоволен — он наконец понял, почему у него время от времени болело все тело.  
В баре их уже ждал Фаллен, в теле которого теснился и Гриша. Было видно, что один из них нервничает, но Рудбой не мог понять, кто именно — человек или ангел. Зато инициативу взял Охра, свалившись на стул рядом и хлопнув Фаллена по плечу:  
— Привет небожителям от квартирантов снизу. О чем базар вести будем?  
— Вот вроде в теле рэпера живешь, а такое ощущение, что исполнителя шансона, — цикнул Фаллен, но Охра отлично видел на месте человека настоящий образ Гриши. Ему было легко различить, кто и когда что произносил.  
— Ну я не один год искал того, к кому подселиться, всякого повидал. Ты это, давай ближе к делу. У меня тьма-тьмущая дел накопилась.  
Гриша злобно глянул на демона, но тот лишь улыбнулся своей фирменной клыкастой улыбкой. И ведь уже не первый раз Гриша ее видел, но все равно каждый раз невольно содрогался от ужаса. Он когда-то давно слышал об этом демоне, и те редкие высказывания звучали максимально устрашающе. Даже некоторые серафимы произносили имя Охры с легким волнением. А тут простому ангелу выпало столкнуться с этим монстром. И отчего-то Охра на данный момент пугал сильнее неизвестного Антихриста.  
Глубоко вдохнув, Гриша все же взял себя в руки и выпалил на одном дыхании:  
— У меня к тебе деловое предложение. Думаю, очевидно, что мы оба не особо преуспели в поисках Антихриста. Но что если нам попробовать объединить усилия? Я знаю несколько мощных ритуалов, в которых нужна как ангельская, так и демоническая сила. Возможно, с их помощью мы сможем продвинуться в поисках. Ну а как найдем, то тут же прекратим сотрудничество и будем действовать каждый в своей компетенции.  
Гриша замер, не мигая глядя на Охру. Тот не спешил отвечать, обдумывал услышанное. Прошла минута, другая, пятая. Грише это уже потихоньку начало надоедать, и он, чтобы хоть как-то разрядить напрягающую тишину за их столом, заказал два пива. И только когда его принесли, Гриша заметил, что Охра все это время увлеченно скоблил ключом на столе непотребщину, явно забыв о сути разговора.  
— Эй, я тебе, вообще-то, предложение сделал!  
— Руки и сердца? — Охра оторвался от увлекательного занятия и уставился на Гришу, часто заморгав.  
— Мозгов и совести. Тебе их явно не хватает. Ну так что?  
— Согласен.  
Такое короткое слово, а Гришу от него прошибло током.  
  
**_И снова 2 года до Апокалипсиса. Окраина Петербурга_**  
— Ну все, пентаграмма готова. Осталось только вдохнуть в нее обе силы и зарядить предмет, который будет искать Антихриста, — пробормотал Гриша.  
В этот день у Фаллена были дела в Хабаровске, поэтому ангелу пришлось отправиться на встречу с Охрой в облике кота. Охру всегда веселил этот облик, к тому же, чисто ради исследовательского интереса, он пару раз за последний год убивал Гришу. Конечно, никакого счетчика жизней он не увидел, но по изменяющейся энергетике понял, что тело и правда имело запас. А сейчас он наблюдал за тем, как кот, зажав кисть в клыках, старательно вырисовывал на асфальте линии пентаграммы. Помогать в этом деле демон принципиально не собирался. Во-первых, они изначально договорились, что рисунками займется Гриша, а предмет для артефакта принесет Охра, а во-вторых, разве можно было упустить такое веселое представление. Как ни странно, получалось у Гриши очень неплохо. Поэтому когда тот закончил, Охра достал из кармана красный клубок и положил в центр пентаграммы, а затем довольно отошел в сторону.  
Рыжий кот, увидев зачаровываемый предмет, злобно зашипел и со всего размаху саданул когтями Охре по ноге. Где-то внутри обиженно воскликнул Рудбой.  
— Ты, блин, вообще решил не заморачиваться над тем, что сделаем поисковиком?  
— Как это?! Я еще как заморочился. Специально катался в сибирские леса, искал древнюю прядильщицу, чтобы она мне этот клубок дала. Так что не надо мне тут!  
Гриша лишь недовольно мурлыкнул, бешено мотая хвостом из стороны в сторону, и активировал рисунок. Три дня и три ночи демон и ангел караулили это место, пока проходил ритуал, а на четвертый день Охра схватил с победоносным криком «Ага!» клубок и тут же бросил на асфальт. Тот пару раз подпрыгнул, словно мячик, и покатился прочь от демона.  
— Работает! Поверить не могу, что уже скоро мы его найдем.  
Стоило Грише это произнести, как легкая грусть очернила радость от удачи. Примерно те же чувства были и у Охры. Они за последний год заметно сдружились, не смотря на свои очевидные различия. Возможно, сказывался новый опыт компанейства и работы сообща, ведь ни ангелы, ни тем более демоны не отличались любовью к командному взаимодействию. А может, Гриша был неправильным ангелом, который имел куда больше общего с людьми, чем с возвышенными собратьями. Об Охре и говорить нечего, каждый первый демон знал, что он совершенно безумный и не придерживающийся идеологии Ада.  
Но времени на рефлексию не было, поэтому Охра подхватил кота на руки и поспешил за клубком. Уже спустя полтора часа он проклинал свою затею с выбором предмета, потому что клубок даже не пытался сбавлять скорость или останавливаться, а они уже добрую треть города преодолели. И если Охра тратил все силы на то, чтобы поспевать за клубком, то Гриша пытался удерживать невидимость вокруг них.  
Еще через час клубок притормозил возле арт-галереи, терпеливо дождался, когда откроется дверь, и закатился внутрь. Охра шагнул за ним, но отвлекся, чтобы оплатить вход. Это заняло от силы полминуты, которых хватило, чтобы упустить клубок из виду.  
В галерее было немноголюдно — выставка явно дорабатывала последние дни, и все заинтересованные уже давно ее посетили. По залам неспешно прохаживалось всего девять человек, ведущих тихие беседы о прекрасном. Еще трое ушли, как раз когда Охра покупал билет и спорил о том, что его кот очень даже культурный и ничего не испортит.  
Демон не торопясь пошел по первому залу, делая вид, будто изучает инсталляции, на деле же разыскивая клубок. Тот нашелся во втором зале возле фонтана из пенисов.  
— Хм, он больше никуда не катится, — констатировал Охра, пнув клубок ногой. — И что это значит?  
— Самое печальное. Клубок нашел Антихриста и растерял все свои силы. Это бесполезно, Охра, мы просрали шанс, а повторить, боюсь, сможем только года через два.  
— Да погодь, не все так ужасно. Здесь не так уж много людей, мы можем просто всех их проверить.  
— Ага, только учти, что минимум трое ушло только при нас, а сколько могло уйти, пока мы сюда шли.  
— Мы же можем по камерам посмотреть, к кому он прикатился, — оживился Охра, глядя на висевшие под потолком камеры наблюдения.  
— Неа, не можем. Я уже отсюда чувствую, что они муляжные. Смирись, друг мой, сегодня не наш день.  
Охра обреченно взвыл, чем привлек внимание других посетителей, которые неодобрительно оглянулись на невежду.  
— Ваня? — раздалось за спиной демона.  
Обернувшись, Охра уставился на Мирона. Тот был в простой кепке, толстовке и джинсах, словно старался не привлекать к себе внимание. Впрочем, внимание Охры сконцентрировалось на спутнике Мирона. Рядом с рэпером стоял его вечный хейтер Слава Карелин. Было видно, что им обоим очень неловко от такой неожиданной встречи, что знатно повеселило Охру.  
— Интересно девки пляшут, — подытожил увиденное демон, широко улыбнувшись.  
— Давай мы с тобой потом поговорим об этом, — сказал Мирон и потер затылок, чуть не скинув кепку.  
Молчавший до этого Слава бросил взгляд на кота в руках Охры, улыбнулся ничуть не хуже самого Охры, и проговорил:  
— А чего потом, можем и сейчас. Ваня вот тоже от одиночества не страдает и нашел себе хорошую компанию для выставок. — Он погладил кота, который привычно мяукнул лучшему другу своего хозяина. — Привет-привет, Гришенька. А Ванька-то сам где?  
— Да в Хабаровске, а кота вот мне оставил, — не стал отпираться Охра, потряс Гришу перед собой и снова заботливо обнял. — Мы с ним как-то списались на твиче, разговорились, нашли много общего и начали активно общаться. Надо же как-то расширять круг общения.  
Слава охотно закивал, прекрасно понимая такое, а вот Мирон все же бросил подозрительный взгляд на друга, предполагая, что не из-за культурного отдыха он оказался тут.  
— Вот и мы так же: очень хорошо заобщались однажды и теперь иногда совместно духовно развиваемся. — Слава уже вовсю веселился, поддерживая этот странный разговор.  
Оставшийся вечер они так и провели в одной компании. Охре впервые выдалась возможность пообщаться напрямую с победителем Оксимирона, и он готов был признать, что Слава ему понравился. Поэтому уже под конец вечера Охра и Слава на пару вовсю стебались над хмурым Мироном, пытаясь уломать того на поход в бар. Уломать не получилось. В какой-то момент Мирон выхватил Гришу у Охры, передал Славе и посоветовал скорее отвезти бедное животное домой, а им с Рудбоем еще нужно будет обсудить важные моменты.  
На том и порешили. Слава в приподнятом настроении поехал к себе, предупредив Сашу, что будет с важным гостем, а Мирон потащил друга в ближайшую забегаловку, для разговора. Это важнейшее дело Охра делегировал Рудбою, хотя уже через пять минут Мирон без проблем доканал и самого демона, заставив его тоже участвовать в разговоре. В тот вечер переплелось абсолютно все.  
  
**_2 года до Апокалипсиса. Несколькими часами позже. Забегаловка_**  
— Ладно-ладно, я все понял, вы просто хорошо общаетесь обо всем и ни о чем. Можешь мне по десятому кругу это не объяснять.  
— Я не хочу, чтобы оставалось какое-то недопонимание. Слава мне действительно очень интересен и, думаю, даже близок, но это просто взаимное дружеское влечение.  
— Да-да, конечно, Мирох. У нас в Аду на такое влечение обычно слетаются суккубы. Вон, у Вани со Славиным Ваней тоже все по-дружески. Я это каждый раз чувствую на себе.  
— Бля, вот поэтому я сейчас и в одиннадцатый раз буду все по полочкам разъясня... Стоп, что?  
— Ебать ты партизан, Охра.  
— А че такого-то? Будто плохое что-то делаете. Ну общаетесь и общаетесь, ебетесь и ебетесь. Это только ваше дело, и я рад за вас, пацаны. Прям чувствую гордость за себя, выросли мои мальчики.  
  
**_2 года до Апокалипсиса. Все та же забегаловка. Охра ушел в глубокий сон_**  
— Вань, когда успели-то скорешиться с Фалленом?  
— Да после стрима одного. Договорились кино вместе посмотреть, ну и одним фильмом не обошлось все. В смысле, потом еще раз встретились пива попить, в контру поиграть, ну и стали все чаще общаться. Насколько это возможно с рабочими делами и постоянными поисками Антихриста.  
— С Охрой непросто, понимаю.  
— Мирон.  
— Хм?  
— Я, кажется, пиздец как попал. Влюбился по уши.  
— Эх, и с этим понимаю.  
— Так и быть, дурачье, я вас тоже понимаю, — подал голос сонный Охра.  
  
**_1 год до Апокалипсиса. Квартира Мирона_**  
— Вань, че с Мирохой? Я ж всего на полдня в спячку упал.  
— Они со Славой поругались в твиттере, а теперь у него истерика из-за этого.  
— Ох уж мне эти ваши интернеты, было бы из-за чего переживать. Вот у меня проблемка насущнее намечается, энергия Антихриста уже несколько дней как безумствует, а с ночи так вообще мрачнее прежнего стала. Ох и проблемы нас ждут, Ванька, весь мир содрогнется от его силы.  
— Так, может, из-за этой ебаной энергии Антихриста и у Мирона со Славой кукуха едет?  
— Да, запросто может быть. И если честно, Вань, лучше уж пусть так.  
— Это ты о чем?  
— Эх… Помнишь картинную галерею? Вот с тех пор Слава с Мироном у нас под особым наблюдением, потому что любой из них может оказаться Антихристом. Не, я за столько лет ничего подобного от нашего Яныча не улавливал, да и Гришаня за Славой тоже не замечал, но все может быть, верно? Никто из нас до сих пор не знает всей мощи Антихриста и что он захочет сделать с миром тоже неизвестно. Но честно тебе скажу, Вань, я не против, если ваш мир будет существовать и дальше.  
  
**_Все еще 1 год до Апокалипсиса_**  
— Слава ходит мрачнее тучи.  
— Такая же херня с Мироном.  
— Как бы их помирить-то, а то уже голова болит от этого.  
— Блядь, Вань, ты реально хочешь сейчас говорить о них? Я, конечно, Мирона люблю и радею за его счастье, но хочу с тобой побыть, а не слушать о страдающем Гнойном.  
— Все-все, мой грубый мальчик, на эту ночь я только твой.  
— Вот, другое дело. Но лучше бы был не на эту ночь, а на всю жизнь.  
— Ну с этим их Антихристом, чую, жизнь будет недолгой. И со всей ответственностью заявляю, что готов провести ее с тобой.  
  
**_1 год до Апокалипсиса. Лютый карантин_**  
Николай Соболев хоть и был частенько порицаем блогерским и медийным сообществом, но отлично сводил свежие новости воедино. Да и Гриша не привык кого-либо хейтить, поэтому без особых проблем лапой натыкал на ноутбуке новое видео блогера.  
— Интересные дела творятся во всем мире, господа. Пока от нас активно пытаются скрывать судебные процессы, там разворачивается сюжет не хуже, чем в фильме «Лжец-лжец-лжец» с Джимом Керри. Не верите? Ну посмотрите сами тайную съемку суда по дележке семейного имущества. — Кадры с Соболевым на фоне красной стены сменились очень грязным изображением из зала суда, а после Николай на всякий случай расшифровал: — Да-да, вы все верно услышали. Судья прямо на процессе признался, что его решение куплено и что он бы лучше поехал в боулинг, а не слушал эту возню. И, судя по его испуганному лицу, говорить это достопочтенный дядечка не собирался. А вот вам еще видео. Это посещение налоговой службой одного известного мясокомбината. Прямо во время служебной съемки главный бухгалтер призналась налоговикам, что ведет черную бухгалтерию и выводит часть средств через ИП. И таких примеров множество. А как вам резко отрастающая шерсть на руках у взяточников? Еще немного и дождемся, что шапка на воре реально будет гореть.  
Гриша выжидательно уставился на Охру. Тот бледнел с каждым новым предложением Соболева.  
— Ладно, Гишань, тут очевидно, что это все дело рук Антихриста. Но вот непонятно, он это делает осознанно или пока еще нет.  
— Подозреваю, что даже если он еще не понимает, то рано или поздно сопоставит происходящие события со своими желаниями. Вот только меня что смущает. Разве еще не слишком рано для такого? Я думал, что его влияние на человеческий мир станет активным только за несколько месяцев до Апокалипсиса.  
— Угу, все так. Походу все наши расчеты абсолютно неверные.  
  
**Часть 6. Неизбежная. Тише мыши — кот на крыше, а Антихрист еще выше**  
**_А хрен его знает, когда этот Апокалипсис. Квартира Славы_**  
Первый раз это случилось абсолютно неосознанно еще в детстве. Не сказать, что Слава был капризным ребенком, но даже у самых идеальных детей случались моменты истерики и топанья ногами. В тот раз маленький Славочка очень хотел плюшевого Пикачу, но мама покупать отказывалась. Но когда он обиженно топнул ногой с криком «ты должна его купить», то мама тут же, словно марионетка, приобрела сыну игрушку. Он даже не обратил внимания на инцидент, искренне решив, что мама просто передумала.  
Слава и после не обращал внимания на излишне удачные совпадения, которые его буквально окутывали. Его беспечность сыграла с ним злую шутку, позволив долгие годы игнорировать подобные странности. К тому же настолько откровенно необычных случаев, как с Пикачу, больше не происходило. Ровно до того года, когда грянул карантин.  
Когда он оказался заперт в четырех стенах, у него появилась возможность многое переосмыслить и задуматься о своих чувствах ко всем. В первую очередь к Мирону. Он одновременно и любил, и ненавидел этого человека, из раза в раз вступая с ним в дикую полемику то о творчестве, то о политике, то о картинках в букваре. Но в такие моменты Славе было особенно хорошо рядом с носатым рэпером.  
— А прикинь, если вдруг у всех взяточников начнут расти волосы прямо из ладоней. Да такие длинные, что бородой будут тянуться за человеком, — как-то сказал Слава, сидя верхом на Мироне. — Или все лжецы в самый ответственный момент начнут говорить обличающую их правду. Бля, я бы на это посмотрел.  
— Иногда я совершенно не понимаю, что творится в твоей голове, Слав. Но на такое я бы тоже глянул, — хохотнул Мирон и поцеловал его.  
А всего несколько дней спустя Слава увидел в магазине, как одна из покупательниц прямо на кассе начала доставать из-под длинной юбки продукты чуть ли не на целую корзину. Попутно еще и рассказывая, как именно она обычно ворует.  
Вот уж такой жирный намек на свое влияние Слава пропустить не смог. Он был достаточно сообразителен, чтобы сложить элементарные данные и прийти к нужным выводам. А значит, пора было уже осознанно попробовать свои силы.  
— Так... Ну что, мне надо сосредоточиться и подумать о желаемом. Что сделать-то? — Слава говорил то ли сам с собой, то ли вопрошал у неба. — Ладно, допустим. Пусть весь мир станет рэп-мюзиклом.  
Выпалив последнюю фразу, он вжал голову в плечи и заозирался. Ничего не изменилось, мир был все таким же, как и за полчаса до того. Слава почувствовал себя невероятно глупо, стоя перед дверями магазина. Дверь открылась, ударив его в спину, и выходящий с покупками мужчина недовольно пробасил:  
— Эй чувак, не стой на пути, шагай-ка в сторону, дай мне пройти. Не видишь, что ли, я очень спешу, несу жене тирамису и колбасу, йоу.  
Все это мужчина зачитал под непонятно откуда зазвучавший бит, а две девушки, вылезавшие из машины рядом, дуэтом мелодично пропели:  
— Да-да-да, малыш, пропусти его. Да-да-да, малыш, ты не зли его. У-у-ху-у.  
После этого они вместе с мужчиной сплясали на удивление синхронный танец вокруг Славы, планомерно оттесняя его в сторону. И все прекратилось. Мужчина пошел своей дорогой, девушки зашли в магазин, а вокруг ничего не намекало на только что случившийся перформанс.  
— Это что, блядь, такое было? — Снова заиграла музыка, но Слава замахал руками, словно отгоняя мошек вокруг себя: — Хорош, я не готов петь.  
Музыка тут же затихла. Но ненадолго. Пока Слава добирался до дома, вокруг пять раз разворачивались музыкальные номера. Особенно ему полюбилась ссора внучки и бабушки. Панчи, которые выдавала бабка, могли бы раскатать любого баттл-рэпера.  
На четвертый раз он уже вошел во вкус и охотно присоединился к печальной оде о том, что снег все не тает. Конечно, напрягало, что это все было под «Сансару» Басты, но спеть со всеми «когда снега не станет, мы будем водить по асфальту своих детей» оказалось очень даже весело.  
Мюзикл длился два дня. За это время Слава исполнил долгожданный фит с Мироном. В живом времени, без записи, зато с танцами на бордюрах и машинах. Но этот фит все и разрушил. Услышать новость об Антихристе и Апокалипсисе под бит Славы Марлоу оказалось не очень приятно. И как бы не пытался докричаться до него Мирон, обретший себя Антихрист уже не желал его слушать. Мюзикл оборвался так же резко, как начался. А Слава просто взмыл в небо и улетел прочь, обуреваемый тяжелыми мыслями о себе и мире, который он меняет.  
  
**_Несколькими днями позднее. Апокалипсис сегодня? Или через неделю?_**  
Заниматься сексом стало опасно — момент единения с любимым человеком запросто мог попасть на порносайт с пометкой «домашнее видео». И неважно, что в комнате не было ни единой камеры. Некоторые актеры перевоплотились в свои яркие образы, и за пару дней Джек Воробей успешно обчистил Эмбер Херд и несколько банков. Зато дети были счастливы — Железный человек успешно сразился с Сашей Белым прямо над Нью-Йорком.  
Все новые и новые чудеса потрясали мир, а Слава развлекался на полную катушку, стараясь таким образом забыть о своей тоске по любимому человеку. Он очень быстро принял свои силы и так легко и естественно ими управлял, будто всегда это делал. Но своим поведением юный Антихрист не мог не привлечь внимание существ, что всегда таились в мире людей.  
Пока ангел и демон безуспешно пытались отыскать Славу, квартет из древнего вампира, верховного друида, престарелой феи и дракона окружил парящего в сотне метров над Токио Славу. Они наткнулись на него совершенно случайно, но не заметить мощной силы вокруг было невозможно.  
— Поверить не могу, вы и без меня существуете в этом мире! — радостно заорал Слава, крутясь вокруг своей оси, чтобы разглядеть каждого. — Рил ток, мэн!  
— Сдайся сам или мы применим силу, — крикнул вампир, который явно был лидером четверки.  
— И зачем мне сдаваться? Я разве что-то плохое делаю? По-моему, многие только счастливы. Я могу в любой момент прекратить войны и раздать всем миллионы денег. Только скажите, все будет.  
— Не неси чушь, ни один колдун не способен на такое.  
— Колдун? А, так вы не знаете, кто я? — Слава расхохотался и перекувыркнулся. — Вот как раз я это и могу сделать.  
— Лучше исправь то, что уже наделал.  
— Вот еще, ничего менять не буду. Я хочу, чтобы мир был таким, отстаньте.  
Окружившие переглянулись, трагично кивнули друг другу и одновременно атаковали Славу каждый своей магией. Они были уверены, что такое смешение сил должно одолеть колдуна. И колдуна оно наверняка бы одолело, но вот на Антихриста рассчитано явно не было. Поначалу атака попала в Славу, заключив в сферу из мощнейшей магической энергии, которая крутила, выворачивала и мучила его. Над городом разнесся дикий вопль боли, проникший в голову каждого живого существа в пределах десятка километров вокруг Славы. Впервые он ощутил настолько ужасающую боль и хотел лишь одного — чтобы все закончилось и стало тихо, спокойно, безопасно. Нужно было скорее сбежать отсюда.  
Схватившись за голову, он скрючился в позе эмбриона, чувствуя, как плавится кожа, и снова закричал. Мощная звуковая волна разлетелась от него, сшибая атаковавших существ.  
Когда же они смогли справиться с полетом и вернуться к магической сфере, Славы внутри уже не было.  
  
**_Все еще очень близко к Апокалипсису. Квартира Фаллена_**  
Внимательно выслушав Мирона по телефону, Охра тихо выругался и посмотрел на Гришу, словно подбирая слова. Хотя, казалось бы, уж он-то всегда без проблем выдавал все, что хотел, не задумываясь о формулировках и последствиях.  
— В общем, Гриш, это Слава. — Пояснять, что именно он имеет в виду, не требовалось.  
От этого знания проще не стало ни ангелу, ни демону. Учитывая, что Слава отгородился от всех знакомых, они ни на йоту не сдвинулись с места — найти Антихриста не получалось. Тем более что теперь тот скрывался не по незнанию, а намеренно. Они даже пытались через Фаллена дозвониться до него, но телефон был недоступен. Несколько поисковых ритуалов помогали отыскать след, но каждый раз оказывалось слишком поздно, и Слава успевал переместиться в другое место.  
В непрерывных поисках прошло несколько дней, и под вечер одного из них Рудбой не выдержал:  
— Охра, я не могу больше, мне нужно отдохнуть. Ты слишком долго контролируешь тело. Дай мне хоть ночь, чтобы спокойно выспаться!  
— Да, пожалуй, ты прав. Давай домой смотаемся до утра.  
Грише было проще, он занимал подготовленное для ангела тело, поэтому особой усталости не испытывал. Она появлялась, только когда он вселялся в Фаллена, и это ему еще предстояло. Кошачье тело хоть и было удобным, но для борьбы с человеком было необходимо человеческое тело. И несколько лет назад Фаллен дал свое согласие на это. Только в тот момент он не знал, что сражаться придется с близким человеком.  
Распрощавшись с Гришей и Фалленом, Рудбой отправился домой. Он и не против был бы остаться ночевать у любимого, но родная квартира всегда была уютнее и приятнее. Там можно было в полной мере отдохнуть и расслабиться, привести мысли в порядок и, конечно же, послушать пластинки.  
С этими мыслями Рудбой открыл дверь и тут же учуял запах паленой резины. Даже без кричащего о проблемах Охры в голове, он понял, что ничего хорошего не обнаружит. Но любопытство оказалось сильнее, и, вопреки всем учениям фильмов ужасов о том, что надо убегать, он осторожно шагнул в дверной проем. Свет зажигать не решился, поэтому достал телефон, включил фонарик на слабой мощности и обвел рассеивающимся лучом гостиную.  
Зрелище предстало впечатляющее. Все стены, пол и потолок были заляпаны подобием смолы, по которой пробегали фиолетовые всполохи. И если забыть об обстоятельствах, то выглядело это даже красиво, хватило бы для отличного фотосета. Но воняла эта субстанция крайне неприятно, да еще и медленно растекалась и капала с потолка, при каждом новом смещении начиная шипеть, словно разъедала поверхности.  
Некоторая мебель и вещи были раскиданы по всей комнате, но основная часть оказалась собрана в центре, образуя гнездо. Стулья и стол служили каркасом, а внутри находился мягкий кокон из одеяла, подушки и одежды, который ритмично то раздувался, то опадал, будто дышал.  
— Ванес, у нас серьезные проблемы, — снова повторил Охра. — Это сгустки переработанной энергии из Ада. Думаю, мы оба понимаем, кто там внутри.  
— Ага.  
— Так какого хрена ты туда лезешь-то?  
— Ну... проверить.  
Рудбой старался двигаться бесшумно и отключил фонарик, подсвечивая себе путь только экраном телефона. Опустившись на четвереньки, он заглянул в кокон и уставился на спящего Славу. Тот был удивительно спокойным. Такого его видел, возможно, только Мирон в лучшие дни. И то вряд ли. Слава спал беззаботно, иногда причмокивая и ворочаясь, чтобы улечься поудобнее. Ему явно снилось нечто приятное, дорогое сердцу. То, ради чего хотелось задержаться во сне подольше.  
Слава в очередной раз дернул головой, и прядь челки свалилась на глаза. Он нахмурился, готовый чихнуть, но Рудбой успел пальцами сдвинуть волосы в сторону. Он едва коснулся пальцами лба, но этого хватило, чтобы Слава резко распахнул глаза, будто вовсе не спал. И сразу же взметнулся в воздух вместе со всеми вещами, что составляли гнездо. Они закружились по залу, летая хаотично, но удивительным образом совершенно не задевая Рудбоя, который испуганно пятился к стене.  
Очевидно, Славе потребовалось несколько минут, чтобы осознать, где он, поэтому вскоре все вещи свалились на пол, да и сам Слава медленно опустился, оглядывая устроенный бардак.  
— Почему ты здесь? — собрав смелость в кулак, спросил Рудбой.  
— Сам не знаю. Просто мне хотелось спрятаться ото всех, и, видимо, я решил, что твоя квартира — лучшее место для этого. Знаешь, я видел, как Мирон на тебя смотрит каждый раз. Как на спасательный круг, очень тепло и трепетно. — В порыве откровенности Слава посмотрел на свои руки, измазанные в той же черно-фиолетовой смоле, что и комната, а потом поднял взгляд на Рудбоя. — Мне всегда казалось, что ты, как бы выразиться-то, безопасный. Может, потому я и переместился сюда.  
— А как же твои друзья? Ну вон Замай или Фаллен.  
Услышав имя последнего, Слава схватился за голову и утробно зарычал, согнувшись пополам. А после выпрямился, шатаясь, добрел до кресла и свалился в него.  
— Не знаю я. С Ваней что-то не то, я это учуял сразу же. Мне даже думать о нем больно. Не понимаю, почему так, но почти уверен, что он мне желает зла. Блядь, как же хреново-то. Не понимаю, не понимаю...  
А вот Рудбой понимал. Наверняка это все было из-за ангела рядом с Фалленом, но как бы еще объяснить, что Гриша хоть прибыл для устранения Антихриста, но вот Славе не хотел ничего дурного. А Фаллен так тем более.  
Слава выглядел непривычно. Не было ни хитрой улыбки, ни наглого взгляда, ни ироничных словесных выпадов. В кресле сидел максимально потерянный и измученный человек.  
— Мне нужно место, чтобы немного отдохнуть от всех, — наконец пробормотал он. — Можно мне остаться?  
Рудбой понимал, что от него ничего не зависит, но он и сам не хотел прогонять Славу. Тот одним своим видом показывал, насколько ему тяжело. Рудбой видел Мирона в таком состоянии. И каждый раз было ужасно от того, что помочь другу он не может. А Слава просто хотел переждать, так почему бы и нет. Поэтому Рудбой просто согласно кивнул, но поняв, что Слава в его сторону даже не смотрит, озвучил:  
— Да, не вопрос.  
Несколько минут в комнате царило молчание и только тихий скрежет возвращающихся на привычное место вещей его нарушал. Потребовалось всего минут десять, чтобы комната выглядела как прежде, а вся смола медленно втянулась в пальцы Антихриста.  
— У тебя же полно пластинок, можешь включить мне какую-нибудь? — Слава поднял голову, глядя на Рудбоя, и тут же резко поднялся, злобно глядя куда-то внутрь него. — Какого хера, это вообще кто?  
Повисла неловкая пауза, и Охра телепатически поинтересовался у Рудбоя:  
— Слышь, у него либо глюки, либо он меня видит.  
— Вижу-вижу, не сомневайся. А ну вылезай давай!  
В руке Славы образовалась сверкающая магическая сфера, которой он запустил в Рудбоя. От такой мощной волны Охра вылетел из тела своего человека и завис за его спиной в полуметре над полом в своем истинном обличье. Демон был похож на сгусток тени, собранный в человеческий силуэт. И на этой перетекающей тени отчетливо выделялись удивленные глаза и широкая улыбка с двумя рядами клыков.  
— Ну здарова, Славян. Вот и познакомились напрямую. Я Охра.  
  
**Часть 6. Апокалиптическая. И сошлись Тьма и Свет, и приняли решающий бой. В камень-ножницы-бумага**  
Тихонько взвыв, Слава провел ладонью по лицу, словно смывая с себя накопленную усталость.  
— Так, давай еще раз. Я — сын Дьявола, и мне судьбой начертано уничтожить человеческий мир, чтобы демоны высвободились из Ада и наводнили Землю, потому что там у вас жесть как скучно, жарко и уныло. Я верно резюмировал твою двухчасовую лекцию?  
— В целом да, Славян, все так. Во всяком случае, пророчества гласят об этом, ну и наши подземные маркетологи активно выстраивают именно такую кампанию для Антихриста. Но я тебе как на духу скажу — по-моему, так пусть лучше этот мир остается, с людьми намного веселее.  
— Ну заебца, сами там работать не хотите, решили все свалить на одного человека.  
— Это еще ладно, — влез в разговор Рудбой. — Они и на твои поиски отправили только одного демона из сотен тысяч. Вот уж где чистейшая халтура, не в обиду Охре.  
— Я вообще-то лучшая ищейка во всем Аду!  
— Но это бы не помешало параллельно отправить и других. Разве не было бы быстрее?  
— Ну... Просто так не принято. Вам, людям, не понять все тонкости традиций и ритуалов. И лени демонов. Тем более я ж нашел, это главное. Если что, Славян подтвердит, что это именно я отыскал его, а не наоборот. Подтвердишь же?  
— Да-да, не вопрос. Правда, я совсем не хочу появляться перед... — Слава замолчал в раздумьях и проговорил: — Перед твоим начальством, каким бы важным оно ни было.  
— А тебя пока и не ждут к себе. Вот как разделаешься с миром, там уже, может, и придется побазарить по-семейному. Да ты не боись, уверен, вы найдете общий язык.  
Пока они разговаривали, к квартире осторожно подкрадывался Гришаил в теле Фаллена, держа меч Гавриила. Как только ангел передал информацию об Антихристе наверх, оттуда сразу же сбросили бесхозное оружие, а заодно пообещали, что в скором времени вся ангельская рать спустится на подмогу. Встречаться с собратьями Гриша не хотел, да и сдавать им Славу тоже, но ангельская добродетель требовала исполнения долга.  
Пару раз глубоко вдохнув, он ворвался в зал с диким криком, которым скорее хотел себя взбодрить, нежели кого-то напугать. Именно поэтому все присутствующие скептически поглядели на Гришу, даже не дернувшись. Но воздух вокруг стал будто бы плотнее, а Слава постепенно начал злиться, глядя на своего друга и ангела внутри него.  
— Ах ты предатель! — гаркнул Слава и запустил в Фаллена магической сферой, выбивая из его тела Гришу. Вот только ангела, в отличие от Охры, отбросило назад с такой дикой силой, что он протаранил стену, вылетев на улицу. Дом сотрясся от столь жестокого обращения, а в гостиной теперь ощутимо сквозило.  
— Ты че, совсем охуел? — крикнул Фаллен Славе, с ужасом глядя на кувыркающегося в воздухе Гришаила. Тот был в своем истинном обличье, с белоснежными крыльями, рыжей шевелюрой и нимбом над головой. — Еще и обзываешься. Я тебя не предавал, а изначально помогал Грише найти Антихриста. Кто ж знал, что им окажешься ты.  
— Но когда узнал, то все равно пришел сюда с мечом. Реально хочешь убить меня?  
— Нет, конечно. И спасибо твоим приблудам, я сейчас даже соврать не могу.  
Из-за дыры в комнате стало заметно шумнее, поэтому диалог шел на повышенных тонах. И пока друзья спорили, Охра по потолку перебрался к разрушенной стене, выглядывая наружу. За Гришу он очень волновался. Если сам демон смог найти подход к Антихристу, то созданию света сделать это было бы гораздо сложнее, а значит, велик риск, что Слава мог и прибить ангела. Но Гриша уже справился с управлением, перестал крутиться и стремительно залетел в комнату, опускаясь на пол и крепко сжимая драгоценный меч в руке. Потеря такого мощного артефакта грозила большими бюрократическими разбирательствами.  
— О, живой Гришаня, — облегченно констатировал Охра, и ангел обернулся к нему. Они впервые были в своих настоящих обличьях, но оба без проблем признали друг друга, будто такими всегда и щеголяли по земному миру.  
— Ну это ненадолго. — В руке Славы уже начала сгущаться черная субстанция. — Я теперь действую по принципу «убей или будешь убит».  
Гришаил вновь повернулся к Славе, осознал услышанное и резко поднял руки вверх в примирительном жесте. Ангел выглядел подростком с взъерошенными волосами и удивительно искренним взглядом, который на мгновение заставил Славу задуматься о своем решении.  
— Я не хочу сражаться и убивать тебя тоже не хочу, Слав. Да и будем честны, вряд ли вообще смогу. Просто... это сложно, очень сложно. Я веками существовал с пониманием, что обязан защищать Свет. И естественно, что для меня священный долг — сразить Антихриста, но мне всегда его рисовали монстром, ужасным чудовищем, которое погубит мир. Я и подумать не мог, что им окажешься ты.  
— И все же ты стоишь с мечом в руке.  
— Да это даже не мой!  
Гришаил в отчаянии опустил руку с оружием, размышляя над тем, как бы доказать Славе, что он не причинит ему вреда, но вдруг взвизгнул, когда меч вырвался из его ладони.  
— Вот и правильно, нечего чужие вещи брать, — раздался голос Мирона, а затем и сам он появился рядом с Гришаилом. — Я не для того меч оставлял на небесах, чтобы им детишки игрались.  
Из спины Мирона торчали серые крылья. Они спускались до самого пола и слегка покачивались от ветра, дувшего через разлом. Перья переливались на свету и иной раз казались чешуей, плотно прилегавшей друг к другу.  
Мирон похлопал Гришаила по макушке, как несмышленого ребенка, приставил острие меча к своей ладони и медленно надавил. Лезвие вонзилось в кожу, и меч неспешно проникал все глубже, исчезая внутри, пока Мирон ударил пустыми ладонями друг о друга. Все это время присутствовавшие молча наблюдали за ним. В руке Славы так и крутилась черная субстанция, Охра прилип к потолку, а Рудбой успел оттащить Фаллена в угол, чтобы не мельтешить перед всеми этими неземными существами. Куда уж обоим Ваням, простым людям, против них. Но молчание нарушил именно Рудбой, проворчав на всю комнату:  
  
— Ну почему все собрались именно в моей квартире? Меня ж выселят после такого.  
Это немного разрядило обстановку, и Мирон спокойным тоном предложил:  
— Давайте сейчас сядем, расслабимся и обсудим происходящее. Я понимаю, у всех наверняка накопилось немало вопросов, самое время их озвучить.  
Он говорил уверенно и бодро, будто заготовленный текст на баттле. Поддавшись этому напору, Слава развеял боевую сферу и свалился на диван, не сводя глаз с Мирона. Вани перебрались за стол, который во всей этой суматохе перекочевал из кухни в гостиную. А Гришаил просто свалился на пол, скрестив ноги и подперев голову кулаком. К нему поближе перебрался и Охра, усевшись плечом к плечу, чтобы в случае чего сразу же схватить и утащить ангела в безопасное место.  
— Ладно, давайте я первый озвучу вопрос, который наверняка всех мучает даже больше, чем Апокалипсис, — начал Охра, а после театральной паузы продолжил: — Мирох, какого хрена, ты кто вообще?  
Но вместо Мирона ответил Гришаил:  
— Это Гавриил, один из восьми небесных архангелов. Когда-то он был ответственным за Рай, но однажды просто пропал. А Михаил очень по тебе тоскует, знаешь ли.  
— Гриш, ну вот ты пожил несколько лет в мире людей, неужели не понял, почему я сюда сбежал?  
Гришаил отвечать не стал, но его протяжный вздох говорил лучше любых слов.  
— Вот то-то и оно. Спустя десяток тысяч лет Рай стал невыносим. Все однобокое, только добродетель и истина, свет и чистота. А среди людей я узнал столько новых эмоций, просто поразительно. Каждый раз я себе обещал, что еще немного и вернусь обратно, но так и не смог себя заставить.  
— А как ты смог меня впустить в свое сознание? — воскликнул Охра, вспомнив их знакомство. — И почему я вообще ничего не почувствовал?  
— Так тебе силы почти по максимуму урезали, чуть больше — ты бы и энергетику эмоций считывать разучился. К тому же я тоже свою сущность на долгие столетия перекрыл, был практически обычным человеком. Вот только вчера смог восстановить себя окончательно.  
Мирон посмотрел на Славу, который все еще внимательно разглядывал архангела. Их взгляды встретились, и оба не желали разрывать этот зрительный контакт. И если Слава смотрел вызывающе, пытаясь показать все свое недовольство, то взгляд Мирона был пропитан нежностью. Устав играть в гляделки, он подошел к Славе, наклонился и обхватил его лицо ладонями, прижавшись лбом ко лбу:  
— Кем бы я ни был, мои чувства к тебе никак не меняются. Я любил и всегда буду любить тебя. Если уж я и раньше принимал тебя со всеми твоими недостатками — даже дурацкие частушки меня не отвадили, — то какой-то там статус Антихриста вообще погоды не сделает. Как видишь, я бросил Рай и пошел своим путем, так что нет ничего полностью предрешенного, и ты волен действовать как пожелаешь. И мне бы очень хотелось, чтобы при этом ты желал и меня тоже.  
Договорив, он поцеловал Славу, едва коснувшись губ. Но это только сильнее разгорячило юного Антихриста, и он резко притянул Мирона за воротник рубашки, сам целуя со всей страстью. В этот момент Вани деликатно уставились в разные стороны, увлеченно изучая стену и пол, а вот Гришаилу пришлось отворачивать еще и Охру.  
— Это все здорово, конечно, — напомнил о своем существовании Фаллен, когда звуки поцелуев прекратились, а стоны другого занятия еще не начались. — Но вам не кажется, что это все как-то слишком уж хорошо совпало. Ангел, демон, Антихрист и архангел, да еще и так тесно связаны, настолько близко оказались в одном месте. Ну подумайте, какой огромный мир, а вы собрались в одном городе, да еще и друг с другом последние года три постоянно пересекались.  
Мирон отпустил Славу и свалился на диван рядом с ним.  
— Пути Господни неисповедимы, и это не просто присказка. Я не знаю, чем Он там занимается, но точно уверен, что всегда держит руку на пульсе и ради интереса может переплести и не такие не сочетаемые вещи. Это не значит, что нами управляют и вливают в сознание нужные действия, но весь мир вокруг нас понемногу редактируется, направляя нас туда, куда хотелось бы Ему. А все решения мы принимаем уже сами. И если любой из нас, даже демон, может оказаться в центре этих событий, то Антихрист способен влиять на них и перестраивать не хуже Бога. Именно поэтому его так боятся в Раю, хотя, по-моему, Он уж точно не разгневался такому положению дел, а хоть немного развлекся.  
Вести беседы о тонкостях бытия они могли бы еще долго, но Гришаил нимбом почувствовал, что большие проблемы уже на подходе, а когда обернулся к разлому в стене, то воочию в этом убедился,.  
— Эм, ребята... У нас тут проблемы. Ангельская рать спустилась с небес, чтобы разобраться с Антихристом.  
Все разом повернули головы на улицу и уставились на парящих ангелов. Их были тысячи, разных рангов и чинов, даже несколько серафимов возвышались над остальными ангелами. Никто из них ничего не говорил, но до находившихся в квартире доносилось тихое гудение. Оно постепенно нарастало, действуя не хуже пыточных устройств, и лишь когда Слава крикнул: «Хватит!», гудение прекратилось.  
— Все, мне это надоело. Вот уж с этими я точно разберусь, — прорычал он и бросился в проем, вылетая наружу.  
Мирон, Гришаил и Охра ринулись за ним, а вот Рудбой и Фаллен решили, что от них толку явно не будет, переставили стол поближе к развалу, принесли пиво и приготовились смотреть увлекательный экшн из первого ряда.  
Ангелов ждать долго не пришлось. Как только они поняли, что Антихрист может без особого напряга лишить их звука, то бросились ему навстречу, обнажая свое оружие. Небесные создания готовы были биться до последнего пера, но не допустить существования монстра, которого они себе представляли много веков.  
— За Славяна, за свободу, за любовь! — выкрикивал Охра, летя в сторону противника, даже не замечая, что следом, не менее воинственно размахивая нимбом в руках, мчался Гришаил.  
Но помощь ангела и демона не потребовалось, Слава одной лишь мыслью отбросил первую шеренгу ангельской рати на несколько метров назад, картинно делая непонятные пассы руками. Этого не требовалось, но удержаться от красивых выкрутасов было слишком тяжело, ведь что это за магия, если не видно, как она творится.  
— Вот это имбовый персонаж, — присвистнул Фаллен, глядя на друга. — Кто-то явно сильно читерил, когда его создавал.  
Даже во всей этой суматохе Слава расслышал эти слова и громко рассмеялся:  
— Я знаю что делать! Парни, я нашел решение. — Он крутанулся вокруг своей оси и повернулся спиной к врагу, широко улыбаясь своим друзьям. — Может, мне и суждено уничтожить мир. Может, я даже это сделаю. Но ведь нигде не сказано, что люди должны погибнуть. Приготовьтесь, я погублю мир, который вы знали.  
Закрыв глаза, Слава начал колдовать. Магия в виде черно-фиолетового дыма лилась из него с невероятной силой, распространяясь повсюду, накрыв сначала Петербург, а после постепенно и весь мир. И как ни старались ангелы атаковать застывшего Антихриста, все было бесполезно. Поначалу Охра, Гриша и Мирон пытались защищать Славу, но вскоре поняли, что это не нужно и что защитная магия Антихриста даже серафимам не позволит к нему приблизиться.  
Потребовалось всего полчаса, чтобы черно-фиолетовый дым окутал всю Землю, погружая любое живое существо в сон. Не могли противиться ни люди, ни звери, ни магические создания, ни даже ангелы. Вокруг воцарилась небывалая тишина, а мир ушел в глубокую спячку, обернувшись в кокон, из которого когда-то обязательно должен был появиться новый мир.  
Неспящими остались только шестеро — сам Слава, Мирон, Гриша, Охра и Вани. Они выбрались на крышу дома, который неспешно поднимался вверх, увеличиваясь в этажах.  
— Ну что, осталось подождать семь дней, и новый мир будет готов. Уверен, он вам понравится.  
— И что же это будет?  
— Секрет, лысая ты башка. Не хочу портить вам сюрприз, но одно могу сказать точно — впереди нас ждет очень много интересных приключений. Так что давайте эту неделю просто отдохнем.  
Предложение всех устроило, тем более что выпытывать хоть что-то у могущественного Антихриста казалось не лучшей затеей. Поэтому следующие семь дней они провели в приятной компании друг друга. А на восьмой день дым рассеялся, являя новый мир. И он уже не был прежним.  
  
**Часть нулевая. Секретная**  
Просторная комната была разделена пополам. Одна ее сторона была полностью белой, включая мебель, а другая — идеально черной. А в центре, пересекая линию раздела, висел огромный телевизор. Перед ним стояли два кресла: в черном сидел Замай, облаченный в белоснежный костюм-тройку, в белом восседала Женечка в черном халате. Они увлеченно следили за действием на экране, где как раз рассеивался черно-фиолетовый дым, и Слава демонстрировал новый мир.  
— Ну что, видишь, как мой справился, а! — довольно воскликнула Женя, тыча пальцем в телевизор. — А я говорила, что он придумает что-нибудь поинтереснее обычного геноцида.  
— Я со Славой столько прожил, что уже давно перестал сомневаться в этом. Так что тут даже бесполезно было бы спорить, мы все равно ожидали одного.  
— И то верно. Ну тогда расходимся до следующего мессии. Очень уж мне не терпится посмотреть на этот новый мир, что Слава там напридумывал.  
— Договорились. В следующий раз, чур, я запускаю своего протеже.  
— По рукам.


End file.
